Just One Glance
by fangirlineedofhelp
Summary: Harry Potter next gen, PG-13 for language and sexual references, Pairing: Scorose Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have been best friends since they were eleven but what happens when they start secretly dating? Will it work out? How will their friends take it? And how did it all start with just one glance?
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Just One Glance**

**Rose's POV  
Chapter One**

It started with a glance. We were in potions, with our professor rambling on about some rubbish potion-y stuff. It was just a peek through the wall my hair was making, a quick look between his fingers, but a glance was all it took. As soon as class finished, Scorpius Malfoy had pulled me into the nearest broom closet. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined that would ever happen. Don't get me wrong. I mean, Scorp has been my best friend for years. Since first year in fact, and who'd of thought now five years on from then we would be stuck in a confined space snogging each other senseless. I certainly didn't. It wasn't a bad thing. In fact, it was a very, very good thing. Scorp was an amazing kisser. It just wasn't expected.

After what felt like a life time of being in that broom closet, we finally emerged. The halls were empty as we walked down to lunch together. When we reach the Great Hall's doors I stop and turn to Scorp.  
"Later we _need _to talk about this." I force.  
"What's there to talk about Rosie?" He asks mockingly putting on that famous Malfoy smirk.  
"Shut up Scorp, you know _exactly_ what we need to talk about." I retort back to him.  
"Why do we need to talk about it? Was it wrong?" There's a hint of worry in his voice.  
"I don't know. See that's why we need to talk about it." Without another word we walk into to Great Hall together and sit down at our house table, Gryffindor. I sit next to my cousin Albus Potter and Scorp slips into the spare spot next to Alice Longbottom. They each greet us with a nod since they were both clearly too busy eating to care what their friends did, well obviously only Al because after swallowing her mouthful of food, Alice turns to me.  
"Rose, why weren't you in charms?" _Crap, caught!_  
"Um, I... I didn't feel well." I made up on the spot. Merlins beard Rose, could you come up with a more cliché excuse?  
"Oh dear, poor Rosie. Maybe you should go to the hospital wing." She suggested kindly. Bless her heart always thinking of the well-being of others before herself. How she wasn't put in Hufflepuff will forever delude me. She is the perfect example of one, so loyal and friendly. But who knows, maybe she has a hidden piece of bravery that we haven't seen yet.  
"Uh, no, I'm feeling much better now Alice, really," I reassure her. "But thanks."  
The rest of the day went quite smoothly. Classes were normal and homework was horrid. The end of the day found itself with Scorp and I sitting in the Gryffindor common room waiting for everyone to clear out for the night. Finally Al went upstairs after a seemingly endless in depth conversation with Scorp about Quidditch and we were left alone.  
"So," I have no idea where to go with this. "Today was…"  
"Fun?"  
"Yeah, fun." Well this got awkward quickly.  
"So fun that you might wanna do it again?"  
"Most definitely!"  
"Like now?" Well Scorp, that's a little eager.  
"No Scorp. First we need to talk this through."  
"Seriously though, what is there to talk about?"  
"Well, are we gonna stop or do it just for fun or are we going to make a thing out of it?"  
"Rose Weasley, do you want to go out with me?" That damn smirks back.  
"That depends, do you wanna go out with me?" Merlin's pants, we're stubborn.  
"I believe I do."  
"Well there's our answer then."  
"Wait, what do we tell the Al's?"  
"I don't think we're ready to tell Albus,"  
"And Alice wouldn't even care."  
"In fact, she'd probably get really happy."  
"Best not to tell her."  
"I s'pose you're right."  
"So, we're on the down low for now?"  
"For now." I wink at him and turn on my heel, swaying my hips as I walk to the dormitory staircase, Scorpius watching me the whole way. Before I walk up, I whip my head around and blow him what I hope was a seductive kiss.  
"Until tomorrow, young master Scorpius," I say putting on a fake dramatic accent.  
"The sun cannot rise fast enough, my sweet Rose." He replies, just as dramatically. We are dickheads. Still trying to be sexy, I flick my hair as I turn back my head and start to walk up the stairs, only to trip on the trick second step. I hear Scorp chuckle deeply behind me so I stick my middle finger up at him.  
"Love you too." He says, still chuckling. This throws me a bit. What does he mean? We've been going out for a whole thirty seconds and he says that. Like, sure, we love each other as friends but is that what he means? I realize that I've turned to stare at him with a gapping expression on my face. At first his face is confused at my reaction but then he laughs at me.  
"Go to bed Rose. You're way too tired to be thinking at this time of night." I take his advice and bound up the stairs two at a time.


	2. Chapter 2 - Midnight Escapades

**Chapter Two**

*WARNING: This chapter contains themes of a sexual nature. If you don't enjoy reading such themes, you can skip this chapter as it's only a filler* Wow! I sound so Sirius. Hehe Sirius.

The weeks went in a blur. Homework was piling up for all students now that the Christmas holidays were nearing and every teacher wanted to cram in that last minute piece of information, even though almost every student will forget it anyway. Scorp and I had late night Prefect rounds together, which was good because it's the only real alone time we get to have. I know it's kind of ironic and hypocritical that Scorp and I do exactly what we're supposed to stop others doing when we're on our rounds but we can't help it. It's the only time we get. It's not even that comfortable most of the time. I'm usually pushed up against a rocky classroom wall or tripping over buckets in a broom cupboard. The holidays are going to be worse. Sure Scorp and I will be able to see each other when we hang out at Albus' but we won't be able to _see-see_ each other. So we find ourselves looking for any alone time we can get. So that's why I now find myself with Scorp holding me down on an empty desk of an abandoned classroom, trying to stop myself from sighing out loud as he slides one of his hands across my upper thigh, ever so slowly creeping upwards. Until finally, he slips one of his long fingers into me, making me moan. His head moves from resting on my neck to my lips. He nibbles softly on my bottom lip and I reminisce in the fact that he's always so gentle with me. Always making sure that I'm okay. Always putting me before himself. And I love it. It was these things that made me wish I had hooked up with Scorp years ago. I know that makes me sound selfish but don't get me wrong. I do things for him too. Like the predicament I'm in right now, that's not even the furthest we gone in the few short weeks we've been dating. We've gone as far as... well let's just say, it involved me being on my knees. The sign of Scorp sliding a second finger in me brought me back to my senses and I gasped as he quickened his paced. His hand moved at an amazing rate as his thumb found and rubbed over my clit, bringing me close to my orgasm. His tongue swiped over my bottom lip asking for entrance. He didn't need to ask again. My mouth slipped open and his tongue rubbed against mine. We stayed like that for a while with his fingers working in me, our tongues finding a familiar pace. I was so close now but Scorp wouldn't let my finish. It was only when I was about to start begging did I feel his lips leave mine. His body moved downwards but I barely registered when he pressed butterfly kisses down my chest. Then I noticed his hand change position slightly. I almost screamed when I felt his tongue replace his thumb and start working at my clit. Flicking and sucking, I couldn't handle it much longer. Just when I thought I would die with need Scorp had mercy and bit down on my clit, releasing my orgasm. I didn't pay attention to much as I rode the waves of one of the best orgasms I've ever had, (even if I've only had a few,) though I do believe that I might have let out a few animalistic groans. Yep, real attractive Rose. After I was done Scorp's lips came to greet mine again, though he pulled away when he felt my hands slide into his pants.  
"What?" I asked as he takes my hands back out. "I wanna pay you back."  
"Okay first of all, you don't need to repay me for anything and second, we don't have time. Prefect rounds are almost over and if we're not back in the common room soon the guys are going to wonder where we are."  
Drat! I was so caught up in mine and Scorp's escapades that I totally forgot what we were here for in the first place. I jumped up from the table and began straightening my skirt while Scorp licked his fingers clean.  
"EW! You're gross," I cry, putting on a disgusted face.  
"It's no worse than if I do this," He ducks down under my skirt again and starts kissing at my inner thigh. I gasp and wrap my hand in his hair.  
"I thought you said we didn't have time." I point out as he kisses higher.  
"We don't." And he pulls away.  
"Tease!"  
"Prude!"  
"Please! You know that isn't true."  
"_It was before you had me_." He says in a sing-song voice.  
"Well, I have you now so it doesn't matter." I comment.  
"Everything matters, Babe," I shudder when he says the last word. "What?"  
"I hate the word 'Babe.' It just sounds so casual and cheesy."  
"Fine. _Everything matters,_ _Lover_." I scowl at him.  
"If you call me Lover, I'm going to call you Cupcake... in public!"  
"Wow, way to keep the secret Rose. So what can I call you then?" I can hear the agitation in his voice building so I decide to push him a little further.  
"I don't know. You pick a name." I say innocently.  
"Really? Really Rose? I just picked two and you didn't like them!"  
"I know but just pick one." I say batting my eyelashes.  
"Baby?" He asks.  
"Hmm, no. Still don't like it." I see the anger beginning to flicker behind his eyes and I decide to put him out of his misery.  
"You're infuriating!"  
"I'm also joking!"  
"You're a douche,"  
"Tease,"  
"Prude,"  
"Are we seriously going to go through this again?"  
"You started it!"  
"YOU STARTED IT!" He's laughing at me. "We're horrible." I smile then we're both laughing. I give myself a once-over, checking for any flaws in my clothes, any hairs out of place and Scorp tucks his shirt back into his pants and with one last giggle we set off for Gryffindor tower leaving the classroom abandoned once more.


	3. Chapter 3 - What Even Is My Family?

**Chapter Three**

Snow fell heavily on the ground making it almost impossible for the Threstle-pulled carriages to make it to Hogsmeade Station. I could hear the loud moans from the students in the carriages around me as they had stopped because of a fallen tree branch on the path. I rolled my eyes. Seriously? It's not that bad. All they had to do was wait for one of the older students to flick (or swish and flick) their wand to move the branch out of the way. Not that hard people. Scorp notices me sending my 'are you stupid?' glance to a couple of whining third years and pulls me away from the window.  
"Leave the little kiddies alone, Rosie." He chuckles.  
"But they're annoying." Great, now I'm whining.  
"So are you but we still have to put up with ya." Al points out.  
"Actually you don't _have_ to put up with me. Just like you don't _have_ to be my friend. You can choose not to hang around me; you'd just miss me too much."  
"One thing we wouldn't miss is your constant talking though, Rose." Pipes up Alice, who, until now was silently reading a book. The boys laugh hysterically at her comment. Not because it was particularly funny but because of the fact that Alice had said it. She doesn't make jokes on peoples behaves often and never about people whom she doesn't speak to but when she does crack a joke it is always worth your time.  
"Alice, I'm hurt you would say such a thing. I hardly ever talk. If there's one person who talks a lot, it's you. Always yabbering on about the boys you like and how when you graduate you want to become a famous rock star. Oh, it's always on and on with you. Never can get you to shut up, we can't. Talk, talk, talk. That's all it is with Alice. Ay boys?" I jokingly ask them. They're shaking their smiling faces at me because they know everything that I said is a complete and utter lie. Alice is quietly giggling at me from behind her book. Al looks at me and in the nicest voice possible says "Rosie, shut up!"  
That's pretty much how the rest of the ride to Hogsmeade Station went. Alice reading her book while the rest of us laugh and make jokes at each other's expense. When we finally made our way onto the train we found an empty compartment and waited for the others to join us. In a matter of minutes the compartment was filled to the brim with Potters and Weasleys and one Malfoy and Longbottom. Riding with Scorp, Al, Alice and I were James, Fred, Dominique, Hugo, Lily, and Molly. It was Molly's first year at Hogwarts, yet being Uncle Percy's daughter; she already knew spells that some third years didn't even know. Having all of us in one carriage was a squeeze. Molly had to sit on Dom's lap and we all kept narrowly missing small jinxes that came from Fred and James' wands as they gloated to us all that they could do what they want as they were of age now and Dom kept shouting at them because they were frightening Molly and that if they didn't stop then she would take both of their wands and 'shove them where the sun don't shine' and Molly kept squealing that she wasn't little anymore so the boys weren't scaring her and the sparks from Lily's and Hugo's game of Exploding Snap kept leading on my skirt so that Scorp had to keep brushing them off before I caught on fire while debating all the unfairnesses in Quidditch to Albus and through all of this, Alice was able to sit in the corner _still_ quietly reading that gosh darn book of hers. Yep... that's my family. After a few extremely dangerous rounds of Exploding Snap Hugo tried to creep out of the compartment without being hit by one of Fred's jinxes to go see his girlfriend, Missy, Lily now sat mesmerized by some amazing spark patterns that Dom was making with her wand while stroking an unconscious Molly's hair. At Dom's request (order) Fred and James had stop wildly firing jinxes at everyone and were now having a duel to see you could conjure the stupidest hat onto each other's head. After what felt like years, the Hogwarts Express finally pulled into Kings Cross station. The others stood up but since Scorp and I were closet to window we waited for the others so we all weren't trying to get our luggage at the same time. Fred and James got their trunks and rushed off for a last minute goodbye to their friends, Dom had to help Molly with her trunk, as it was nearly the same size as her and Lily just ran in screaming from her trip to find Hugo that she had just walked in on him and Missy snogging like animals. Once they had left Al and Alice got their trunks and waited outside the door to wait for us, but I stopped. This might be the last time I got to be alone with Scorp in while. So I make a big deal over not being able to lift my trunk.  
"Hey Scorp, can I get a little help here?" I ask. He catches on right away and turns to the others.  
"It's alright, go on. We'll catch up later." They give us one last look and walk away, Albus politely listening as Alice talks about her book. As soon as I pull down the blind on the window Scorp's on me, claiming my lips as his own. We only have about a minute so we make the best of the time we have. We pull away reluctantly and catch our breath. Scorp reaches up and pulls down both his and mine trunks.  
"See I did help you. Know no one can say we lied." He says and I laugh at him. I hold out my arm for my trunk but Scorp just pushes past me and opens the door, waiting for me to leave first. I go to walk out and as I past him I peck him on the cheek.  
"Thank you." And we walk off the train together joking and laughing about random things but we both know that in the back of our minds is the worry about how we're not going to be like this for a while. I look at my enlarged family standing on the platform. Lily's in Auntie Ginny's arms and Albus is trying to escape my mums. I laugh at the scene in front of me but I can't help thinking to myself that these are gonna be some long Christmas Holidays.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Very Weasle-y Christmas

**Chapter Four**

Mums running around like a headless chook yelling at Hugo and I to make sure that we're ready. It's Christmas Day and the entire Potter/Weasley family are heading to the Burrow only to be joined by the Longbottom's, the Malfoy's, the Lupins and the girlfriends/boyfriends that whatever kids dating at the moment. That's the way it's been for a couple years now. Our family just keeps expanding. In fact, we've gotten so large that Grandma Molly has to send Grandpa Arthur into the yard to set up a tent and enchant it with warmth charms to keep us out of the cold. We have to put three tables together and there's always more conjuring up chairs to do and even then it's always a bit squishy, but hey, that's our Christmas'. Some might call it too much effort. We call it cosy. I sit in the kitchen daydreaming about past holidays until Mum snaps me out of them.  
"Rosie, be a dear and pass me that tray of food, will you." I smile and give it to her.  
"Mum, why do make food? You know Grandma Molly always makes enough to feed an army." I wait for her reply because we have this conversation every year. It's a sort of tradition.  
"Because with all our family together, we need enough for two armies, especially with your Father there." From somewhere in the house comes an "Oi, I heard that!" and we both laugh. I thought our joke had calmed her down a bit until she turns to me and exclaims.  
"Oh, that reminds me," She takes off, running around the kitchen again. "There's a book I wanted Uncle George to read."  
"Uncle George read a book? Ha! That's not gonna happen. Uncle Percy maybe." I comment but I doubt she hears me. She's too busy looking through draws and in the fridge, continually muttering to herself 'Where's that darn book?' I decide to leave her to it and I bound up the stairs into my bedroom. I take a look at myself in my mirror. My chocolate brown hair has been charmed (by Mum) to stay in loose curly tendrils that float down my back. As an early Christmas present and after much pleading and begging, Mum allowed me to dye the tips of my hair a deep coral blue and if I do say so myself... it looks bloody amazing! With that I'm wearing a matching silver, flowing dress. The top hugs my chest and stomach and the bottom just flays outwards, stopping right before my knees. Dad was sceptical about me buying this dress because of the way the top is shaped. Held by spaghetti straps, the top droops quite low, not slutty low but enough to catch a boy's attention (wink, wink.) The fabric over my breasts has swirling patterns that mesmerize me every time I look at them. The swooping circles dance across the dress only to stop at the change of materiel. The switch is at my waist and it triangles, almost shaped like a ball gown except for its length. My makeup is simple, a ring of eyeliner, a few layers of mascara and a lipstick that is more for shine than colour. I hear Dad calling for me because we're about to leave and bound down the stairs. Dad and Mum are waiting by the fireplace each of their arms full with either food or presents that were too precious or valuable to be delivered via owl. Dad spies a book in Mums hand.  
"Mione, you are not reading on Christmas! It's a family celebration, talk to people." He whines.  
"Relax Ronald, it's not for me, it's for George." Dad snorts at this.  
"I think you've forgotten Hermione, its Percy that reads books. Not George. You'd be lucky if he even looks at that"  
"Do not contradict me Ron. Anyway it's the thought that counts." Even after that comment you can see that Dad wants to push this further.  
"See, that's the problem, Mione. I'm not sure you did think." He laughs but shuts up after a look of Mums face. "Rosie, where's your brother?" He asks quickly, his face going red.  
"I don't know. Do you think I have him on a leash?"  
"Well go get him then," Dad says impatiently.  
"HUGO, GET YOU BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" I yell. From upstairs you hear a door slam.  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, ROSE!" Hugo replies.  
"DAD TOLD ME TO."  
"IF DAD TOLD YOU TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF WOULD YOU?" He counters.  
"NO BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW THAT DAD'S STUPID AND YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ANY ADVICE HE GIVES YOU!"  
"THAT MAKES YOU DOUBLELLY STUPID FOR FOLLOWING IT THEN!" He says as he finally walks down the stairs.  
"DOUBLELLY'S NOT A WORD STUPID!"  
"STOP YELLING!" Dad shouts at us both.  
"YOU'RE YELLING!" Hugo and I shout back at the same time.  
"What took you so long?" Mum asks Hugo but I'm the closet to him so I can smell the cologne practically dripping off him.  
"He was getting ready to see his girlfriend. Tell me Hugo, what could you possibly do to make her like you? Let me just tell you, with your poor physic and mild complexion, you're lucky Missy even agreed to go out with you."  
"Oh Rosie, one: Missy asked me out and two: you're just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend." Ha! He thinks he's being smart.  
"Hughie, as much fun as having a girlfriend sounds I don't really swing that way." I retort and Hugo blushes at his mistake.  
"Okay, both of you stop it. Hugo, get into the fireplace." Mum instructs.  
"I think Hugo needs to get out of the fireplace if you know what I mean," I joke and Hugo, Dad and I laugh while Mum purses her lips.  
"That wasn't nice. Apologize to your brother."  
"Okay," Agrees Hugo, "Sorry Rosie." And we burst into laughs again. Mum just throws the Floo Powder onto the fire and pushes a still laughing Hugo into it. He stops just long enough to shout the words 'The Burrow' then he's gone.

We all follow suit after him and in no time we're standing in The Burrow getting smothered by our hugging family members. Grandma Molly then shoos us into the lounge room to wait for the others to arrive. We don't have to wait long. It's not been two minutes when we hear commotion in the kitchen. Uncle Harry's the first to stroll through the door, then Aunty Ginny (though she hates being called Aunty cause it makes her feel old so it's just Ginny.), James, Albus, Lily and her boyfriend Marcus. Then the Longbottom's arrive and I'm surprised to see Alice without a book in her face for once. Alice's older sister Martha graduated Hogwarts a few years ago so now an apprentice for Uncle Charlie in Romania. Next the Malfoy's arrive, led by Mr Malfoy, his wife Astoria and of course Scorpius. Uncle Harry and Dad hadn't been fighting with Mr Malfoy anymore but they didn't talk either. It was only when they saw how good of friends Scorp, Al and I were did they decide to make amends. Teddy Lupin led a heavily pregnant Victoire through the door as travelling by Floo while pregnant can be dangerous. When they walked in all the 'grown up' women crowded around Victoire, chatting excitedly like a bunch of schoolgirls. Alice, Scorp, Al and I slip into the corner where James and Lily are sitting. We all look around as the fireplace in the kitchen lets out an almighty BANG!  
"MERLINS PANTS GEORGE! You almost made me drop the turkey!" We hear Grandma Molly cry.  
"Relax women, keep your wig on." Uncle George laughs.  
"I'll take it off and wack you 'round the face with it if you don't get out of my kitchen."  
"Merry Christmas to you too."  
"Oh, Merry Christmas, Dear. Now out." Uncle George erupts from the doorway covered in what looks like a ton of black powder. His conversation in the kitchen had the living room in stitches with people still trying to pick themselves up off the floor. He has a cheeky grin on his face because he thinks he's got away with whatever he did in the kitchen, then Grandma pokes her head out of the door.  
"Oh, and Georgie dear. You'll be cleaning the fireplace after lunch." With that she disappears again and the grin has been wiped off Uncle Georges face. Well, it was until Fred walks in, in the exact same state.  
"TOTALLY WORTH IT!" They exclaim at the same time sharing a look, high fiving each other. And then it's gone again as Aunty Angelia storms into the room with their other son, Remus, trailing behind her laughing his arse off.  
"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?!" She all but screams.  
"We, ah, um, we wanted to see what would happen if we threw some Instant Darkness Powder while travelling down the Floo. It was... uh, interesting," George stutters.  
"Yes, and it very nearly broke your mother's fireplace!" They start to get into a heated argument that the rest of us found hilariously funny. Soon Percy and Penelope show up with Molly and Lucy. Lucy will start at Hogwarts next year along with Remus. Bill and Fleur turn up just in time to see Angelia start slapping George around the face with the book Mum gave him. Mum jumps up and replaces the book with a cushion. Percy mutters something about Angelia not being very lady-like but jumps behind Penelope when Angelia turns on him. Thankfully Grandma Molly walks out with the turkey announcing that lunch is ready before anything can progress further. We all sit around the long, crowded table outside with adults up one end, kids down the other and by kids I mean the people in the family that either still reside at Hogwarts (like me or Al), have been there in the last few years (like Teddy or Vic) or adults that just haven't grown up yet (like George.) I sit next to Scorp and Alice while Al sits next to James and Fred. Fred and James are talking about this girl that James likes. Some Chloe girl, all I know about is that she's Gryffindor, Head Girl and extremely pretty. It's funny though, authority figures aren't really James' type. Lily, Alice and I help Victoire pick baby names between mouthfuls of turkey and roast potatoes. Marcus, Hugo and Missy were gossiping about some fourth year that apparently slept with a seventh year. The table is alive with rowdy chatter and people eating their fill with festive food. Nobody fights and everybody laughs. Just the way Christmas is a supposed to be.


	5. Chapter 5 - What Did I Just Agree To?

**Chapter Five**

After lunch everyone spread throughout the yard and house so no one notice when Scorp led me into one of the many old bedrooms at the back of The Burrow. Before he pulled me away I noticed him watching Teddy and Vic. They were talking about their oncoming baby and giggling. They looked so happy. Scorp looks the complete opposite of that.  
"Rose, why don't you want to tell people we're dating?" He frowns at me and I can see the sadness in his eyes.  
"It's… it's not people, it's just Dad. I don't want him to freak out." I know that sounds weak but I really hate disappointing him. I remember there was one time in my second year when I didn't get on the Quidditch team. Dad stormed into the school demanding to see the captain. Where then he learned that the captain was Martha and he left with ears more purple than red.  
"That's it?! We're sneaking around, behind everyone's back because you're worried about what your dad will say."  
"Well, yeah. Aren't you?" Good job Rose, can't you do without fear of hurting someone?  
"No. No, because I don't care about what other people think. It's my life, not theirs. They'll get over it,"  
"My dad won't. Remember when he found out about Lily dating? He flipped and Lily's not even his child." It's true. It was really embarrassing.  
"Yeah, because Lily was so young." He points out.  
"She's fourteen, Scorpius." I argue.  
"Yes but when she started dating she was twelve. Twelve, Rose. You're sixteen; you can make your own decisions." He's got me and he knows it.  
"Okay, I'll tell him and then we can tell everyone. Just give me a bit of time to think of how to break it to him."  
"Okay… but it has to be these holidays!" I try to disagree but he cuts me off. "I don't want to go back to school without them knowing. Please Rose." I hug him, knowing I've lost this battle. It's alright, I'll get him back later.  
"Fine, you know, I don't think I received a present from you." I say cheekily.  
"You didn't. I didn't think you deserved one," He looks down at me and I pout. "BUT… I got you one anyway." He slips out of my hold and reaches into his pocket. When his hand comes out I see he's holding a small velvet box and my hearts leaps.  
"I couldn't think of what to get you but then I walked into a shop and this just jumped out at me and I knew it was perfect." He hands over the box and I open it carefully. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I'd ever seen. Two silver hearts intertwining and in the middle of each heart hung a diamond. On the surface of the two hearts was an inscription. On the first it said ;Mille unam a coram te', and the other '...et nocte, et non ad appenditis.'I look away from the necklace after a long time and stare into Scorp's eyes. "What does it mean?" I ask but before answering he pulls me into a long and passionate kiss.  
"It means 'One thousand and one nights with you is not enough to spend,' which is exactly how I feel." I stare into his eyes some more until I remember something.  
"Shit! I got you something as well." I say as I reach into my side purse and pull out a small package.  
"It's a phone." I say handing over the device. "You use it to contact me… it's quicker than owl. Only, you can't use it at Hogwarts. You know, magic and technology and all that jazz." We sit on the spare bed while I explain the basics of calling and texting until I feel Scorp staring at me.  
"What?" I ask. It takes him a while but he replies.  
"Merry Christmas, Rose." We hear a shimmering grow above our head and we both look up.  
"Merry Christmas, Scorpius." He pulls me into another kiss.  
I love Mistletoe.


	6. Chapter 6 - Is It New Years Or Christmas

**Chapter Six**

I'm so nervous. I told Scorp that I'd tell Dad on the last day of the holidays… that's tomorrow. Today is New Year's Eve and everyone's coming over to The Burrow for a huge party and when I say everyone, I mean everyone. Like everyone from my parent's years at Hogwarts is coming. This happens every year and it always gets pretty hectic. I mean, a bunch of grown, yet still immature witches and wizards with free alcohol… yeah, pretty bad. Today everyone in the family arrives super early and all the kids help set up for the party by putting chairs and tables in the garden...manually. I don't see why we have to when all Grandma Molly has to do is snap her fingers and the yard will be set up perfectly anyway. Grandpa Arthur says it 'builds character' whatever that means. At the moment James, Lily, Scorp and I were trying to carry an eight person table outside. Empathise on the trying.  
"Ow James, that was my foot." Lily whines as James steps on her.  
"Not my fault you have such big feet, Short stuff." He replies.  
"Well it's not my fault that you're clumsier than Uncle Ron." She disuses, which cause him to retort with,  
"HEY!...rude." We dumped the table and spread out a few chairs then ran away to hide before Grandma Molly could ask to help her with anything else. Marcus had arrived just as we were putting out the last chairs so Lily went off with him and James went to go find Fred. Scorp and I went to snoop out where Al and Remus were. They were already hiding in an upstairs bedroom where Remus was telling Al about this 'smokin' hot sixth year' named Chrissy that's coming to the party tonight. Dom snuck into the room just as Scorp and I placed ourselves onto the bed.  
"Okay, I've soundproofed the room so hopefully Ol' Granny Mols-Mols won't find us for a few hours." She says before plopping down onto the bed herself.  
"You better hope so because she's gonna flip when she sees what you're wearing." I point out. Dom was wear black fishnet stockings under a skimpy red dress with an black leather jacket on top to pull the whole outfit together.  
"What? It covers my ass and my boobs. She'll be fine." She argues.  
"So Dommy" Remus mocks. "Who's the lucky guy this time?"  
"Thomas Fletcher, Ravenclaw, seventh year." Dom states.  
"No! Not ol' Tommy Fletcher. Isn't he captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?" Remus asks, shocked.  
"Yeah?..." Dom questions.  
"Well, isn't he, like, a real trouble maker and stuff?"  
"Yeah, what's your point?"  
"I was just wondering why he decided to date you."  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Dom asks, almost raising from the bed.  
"Wait! Is this the Ravenclaw that keeps getting caught trying to prank all the teachers?" I ask. "Shouldn't he know better"  
"We said he was a Ravenclaw, we never said he was smart, Rosie." Remus replies.  
"But isn't that sort of the point?" I ask, confused.  
"Hey, not all Slytherin's are evil." Dom points.  
"But Slytherin's aren't supposed to be evil, they're supposed to be cunning."  
"Hey Rosie, here's an idea," Scorp cuts in. "Shhh!" I shut up. We stay in the room gossiping until it was almost time for the party to start. I quickly ran to another room to get changed into my party clothes. I'm wearing a simple white singlet under a half cut denim jacket that went with my short denim skirt. The tips of my hair had transformed from coral blue to now more of an aquamarine over time. Making sure my eyeliner's still in place, I emerge. The house was alive with music and the screams of those who were still trying to organize the last minute decorations.  
"No Ron, the fairy lights go over the fire place _then_ drop down," I hear my mother instruct. "Honestly, it's not that hard."  
"If it's so easy you do it then." He grunts.  
"Don't test me Ronald. You know I will."  
"That's sorta the point, Mione."  
"Yes but then you'll look like a right fool, well no more than you look now!" Dad doesn't reply but does an imitation of Mum with extravagant arm movements. Uncle Harry walks past me with Ginny at his side whispering,  
"Honesty it's like Hogwarts all over again."

People started arriving around eight and soon the house and yard were crowded. The kids were all hanging out in one section of the yard except for Dom who was off somewhere making out with Thomas. We talked, gossiped, joked for a while then most of us spread out to dance or went to meet up with others. I went to talk to Alice and Mrs Lovegood while Scorp was a couple meters away horsing around with James and Fred. Remus was busy flirting with that Chrissy chick. Mrs Lovegood had just gotten onto a _very interesting _conversation with Alice about Nargles when the cell phone in my pocket buzzed, but there was only one person who could be texting me. Sure enough when I looked up there was Scorp, phone in hand, staring at me. He nodded to me and I click on the text.  
'I'm bored. How are you?'  
'Cold.'  
'Can't imagine why. You're wearing so many clothes. ;) '  
'Shove off Malfoy. :P '  
'Well the good news is I know a great way to warm you up.'  
'Yeah… and what's the bad new?'  
'We'll have to leave the party.'  
'Fine by me.'  
When I look at Scorp he nods his head to The Burrow then takes off in that direction. I back off a few steps from the Lovegood's but they don't even notice I'm leaving. I find Scorpius in the bedroom the bunch of us were hiding in before. As I walk in Scorp shoots a locking spell at the door.  
"It's still soundproofed." Scorp explains and moves closer to me.  
"Okay. So locked door, soundproofed room. What do you plan on doing with me?" I ask as his arms wrap around my waist.  
"Oh, I think you know exactly what I want to do with you." He starts placing kisses under my ear and they slowly progress down my neck.  
"I think we need to get rid of that jacket." He says unzipping me.  
"Speak for yourself." Soon we're both shirtless. This is nothing new. Then our bottoms are gone. Been here before as well but it was when he gently placed me on the bed that I began to get nervous. I guess it was the whole 'this is it' moment of losing one's virginity. At first Scorp just stared at me, like he was waiting for something.  
"What?" I ask while looking for something to cover my body with. All his staring was making me self-conscious.  
"Nothing, it's just… you're so beautiful." He blushes at me. He really can be such a cutie sometimes.  
"Hmm cliché much?" I mutter as he moves on top of me.  
"Shut up." He chuckles. He kisses me while unhooking my bra. With new their new freedom Scorp started suckling down my chest while his hand slides down between my legs.  
"Mmm, Scorp. Wait." He jumps off me in a heartbeat.  
"What is it? Do you wanna stop?"  
"No, It's… I love you." His face breaks out into a grin bigger then I could ever imagine.  
"I love you too, Rosie." And we go back to making out. Soon he starts to kiss his way down my stomach and further south but I stop him.  
"No I need you now."  
"Bossy one you are. You sure?" I nod as a reply and he positions himself at my entrance. Before he enters I quickly grab my wand and perform a contraception spell. "Ready?" He asks and I nod again. I gasp as he pushes in slowly. It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but still, ow!  
"You okay?" He asks as he finally gets all the way in. Holy Merlin that boy is well hung.  
"I'm fine," I say reaching up to caress his face. "Please keep going." He continues thrusting at a medium but gentle pace and it was just perfect. We stay locked at the lips but I left my hands wonder. Sliding down his muscly arms, over his washboard abs and through his shaggy snow hair. Him forever pumping into me, his hands staying on my waist. I think he knew that I was close because only then did he take one of his hands away to rub at my clit, eventually pushing me over the edge. I don't think I could ever get over this feeling. It's like a new experience every time.  
"Holy shit!" I sigh out along with some other noises.  
"Rose... I don't think... I can keep going." Scorp moans between breaths.  
"Then don't." I say before biting the area between his neck and shoulder.  
"Ah fuck, Rose!" He gasps as he comes. I flip us over so I can lay on top of him and we stay there panting. I rest my head on his rapidly moving chest.  
"Wow." He sighs, breaking the silence.  
"Thank you," I whisper.  
"For what?" He asks me.  
"For being my first."  
"Oh… ditto then. We should probably get dressed."  
"Mmm, why," I groan. "I'm comfortable."  
"Because people are gonna notice our disappearance soon, if they haven't already that is." He answers. We jump up and start throwing our clothes at each other. When he's dressed Scorp sits down on a chair that's in one of the corners of the room. I zip my jacket up then sit on his lap. Scorp lifts his arm so we can both see the watch on his wrist. A minute until midnight. Thirty seconds, twenty, fifteen, ten, five, four, three, two… one. I look up, grinning at Scorp.  
"Happy New Year, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."  
"Happy New Year, Rose Ginny Weasley." He grabs my chin and pulls me into a kiss. We stay connected like that as we listen to the cheers outside. Some of them are so loud that they actually sound like screams. We don't notice much more as we are so caught up in what we are doing that we didn't hear someone mumbling,  
"Why the hell is this door locked?" or "Rosie, Scorp, you in here." We did, however, hear the scream of Albus going,  
"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S SAGGY LEFT TESTICAL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" I jump away from Scorp quicker than a speeding bullet with just enough time for James to run in and see our shocked faces.  
"Oh good," He says mistaking our shock for something else. "Al already told you."  
"Told… told us what?" I stutter, finding my voice.  
"Vic's in labour!" Al and James exclaim in unison.  
"WHAT?!" Scorp and I scream.


	7. Chapter 7 - Let's Tell Dad! Good Idea!

**Chapter Seven**

It seemed like years that we spent in the St. Mungos, though it was only hours. Most of the party goers were still at The Burrow. Why stop the celebrations when you've just been given something else to celebrate. Currently at Mungos we have Scorp, Al, James, Lily, Hugo, Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry, Ginny, Teddy, and of course Vic. The others all wanted to come but St. Mungos just isn't big enough. Most of the family had started here but were sent back home but the people I just named are pretty much known for our stubbornness so we were allowed to stay. It was about two thirty in the morning when Teddy rushed out dressed in a doctor's coat and gloves. It was like in a movie where all the characters heads turn exactly at the same time, waiting for the main character to say something. But Teddy just stood there.  
"WELL?!" Ginny bursts out.  
"IT'S A GIRL!" He finally yells. I wish I could describe the kind of noise that sprung from the waiting room then. Something between a banshee and a herd of marching hippogriffs. We stormed into the delivery room at once and only stop when we saw Vic. In her arms was the smallest bundle of pink.  
"Rosie, come here." She almost whispers. I walk over to her and she lightly pulls my head down so she could whisper in my ear.  
"YES YES YES!" I scream earning a collective bunch of shushing from my family.  
"What Rosie?" My Mother asks me.  
"I'm Godmother!" I almost scream again.  
"Yes," Teddy beams, "You're godmother to Nymphadora Weasley."

Teddy, Vic and little Dora have to stay at St Mungos for a while but the rest of us headed home. By this time the party was finished and some of the people will be going home by now after sobering up a little. A couple years ago some of Dad's friends tried apperating drunk… yeah, not fun for the ministry. It was already about four when we got back to The Burrow. Grandma Molly always likes us to stay the night after because she likes to '_know that we are all safe_.' Really she just likes someone there in the morning so she doesn't have to clean up all the mess. Thankfully that's the parent's job for when they come back from dropping us off at Kings Cross. Bedtime procedure is pretty standard. Parents get the biggest rooms, then boys share one room and girls share another. Our trunks for Hogwarts our packed and are waiting in the living room. On my way back from washing up in a bathroom all I wanted to do was slump down on my bed and go to sleep. Unfortunately I wasn't that lucky. I rounded a corner and I was pushed up against a wall, a hand slapped over my mouth.  
"Don't you dare think for one second, Rose, that I've forgotten what I walked in on earlier," Al hissed at me. "And I want a fucking answer!"  
"Al-" I start.  
"Don't bullshit me Rose."  
"I- we were going to tell you,"  
"Yeah? When?"  
"Soon! I swear we were going to tell you soon."  
"Soon's not good enough Rose. I'm your best friend and your favourite cousin. You should have told me when this started. Wait, when did this start?!"  
"Um, at the start of school…"  
"You mean to tell me that you've been holding out on me all year?! What kind of friend does that Rose?"  
"I don't know. I'm sorry.' I mumble.  
"Whatever, just go to bed." And with that he left me alone.

"Rose, wake up now or you're going to make us late." Mum shouted at me.  
"Sorry but if you hadn't noticed I haven't had much sleep so _excuse me_ for not waking up." I mumble groggily.  
"I didn't force you to go to the hospital Rose so it's not my fault." She replies which forces me to poke my tongue out at her.  
"Real mature Rose," Dom calls from the other side of the room. The morning goes as how you'd imagine it would. Even though we were already packed people still rushed around, creating an even bigger mess to clean up. Sausages, scrambled eggs, bread and jam were flying around the kitchen and the toaster caught on fire because someone had accidently stuck their hairbrush in it *cough* _Lily_ *cough*. We reached Kings Cross just in time thanks to Mums brilliant time planning. My whole family were standing around the platform when Scorp caught my eye. He raised his eyebrow at me so I understood him. If I'm going to tell Dad now would be the time. There was only five minutes until we had to leave anyway.  
"Um Dad, can I speak to you quickly?" I ask nervously.  
"Sure Rosie." My Dad says, giving me a weary look. We walk over to a secluded area of the station before I start talking.  
"So Dad, you know how I'm sixteen," I start.  
"Yes…" He says even more wearily.  
"Well people my age like to start dating," I continue.  
"Who is it Rose?" He asks through gritted teeth.  
"And we're being very responsible and mature and everything," I start rambling.  
"Who Rose?" It's very nearly time to go and I see Scorp trying to catch my eye but I ignore him.  
"Rose, come on. It's time to go." James yells. I wave him off.  
"We've been going out a while and it's pretty serious. I just hope you understand-" He cuts me off.  
"For the love the love of Merlin Rosie, WHO THE HELL IS THIS KID?!" He shouts, scaring the life out of me.  
"SCORPIUS MALFOY!" I shout back quickly, causing everyone to look at us.  
"WHAT!?" At this point I had started running towards Scorp. Luggage in one hand, I grab Scorp's with the other. We jump onto the train together just as the doors close and the train starts rolling away from the station. We look out the window and stare at my parent's and my rest of my family's startled faces.  
"I am soooo dead." I sigh. Scorp shares the look on my face but with another glance at my parent's we burst into a fit of laughter.


	8. Chapter 8 - Ooops, My Bad

**Chapter Eight**

The kids of the family had ran into our carriage as soon as the train was safely out of the station and all of our parents were far behind us. Lily and James were the first to the carriage; wearing looks of utter disbelief and shock.  
"Um Rosie," James started.  
"What the fuck?!" Lily Finished. The rest of the brood were nodding along to Lily's comment, though with questioning faces. I smile brightly up at my family from Scorpius' lap. He had his arms around my waist but he was hiding his face in my hair while he still sort of chuckled.  
"Yes?" I ask innocently and Scorp let out a sharp sigh into my back.  
"May I repeat," Lily asks, pointing her finger at us. "What the fuck?!" Al stumbles in the carriage then and my smirk falls from my lips. Al trips over the door frame as he comes in, causing Lily to spot his bored expression.  
"Did you know about this?" She accuses him, gesturing her hands over mine and Scorp's conjoined stature.  
"Only since last night." He mumbles, not looking me in the eye.  
"And why didn't you tell us?" Dom pipes up, speaking out for the first time, which is quite the phenomenon since Dom usually has an opinion on everything.  
"It wasn't my secret to tell." He states. "Apparently it was nobodies." He says gruffly as he glares at me. My mind goes back to last night when he corned me. My stomach ties itself in a knot. Not now Al. Why did he have to bring it up now? In front of everybody?  
"Al, I told you I'm sorry." I choke out, my cheeks going red.  
"No, Rose. 'Sorry' doesn't cut it. 'Sorry doesn't mean shit. D'you think that if I walk up to someone, Crucio them, and say sorry that they'll just forgive me? NO!" With every word the knot just grew tighter and tighter. He called me Rose. Not Rosie but Rose. He only ever did that when he was really angry at me. Just the sound of the word coming out of his mouth made me want to be sick.  
"Al, I think you're jumping the broomstick a bit here mate…" Scorp tries but Al takes out his wand and points it at Scorpius.  
"Albus Severus Potter! Put that thing away right now." Dominque screams.  
"Shut the fuck up now Malfoy, if you know what's good for you." Al shouts, not lowering his wand.  
"Merlins beard Al, calm down," Scorpius tries again.  
"No, I said shut up!" It took James and Fred to wrestle the wand from Albus' hand. Hugo creeps to the front of the group and asks in a mousy voice,  
"Al, what are you even so mad at?" Al spun to glare at him menacingly.  
"Are you kidding me? None of you even care that these two," He yells pointing at Scorp and I again. "have been lying to us this whole year? That they never thought that it was important to tell us that they've been shagging since the start of term!  
"We have not been shagging since the start of term, Al!" I shriek.  
"Whatever Rose, you've gone behind my back and you've lied to me. Now I don't care what this thing you have with Malfoy is but I don't want any part of it." He goes to storm out of the carriage but Dom grabs his arm.  
"Albus Potter, how dare you! Yes, of course we are all mad that Rosie didn't tell us, but do you see any of us reacting like you?! We really don't mind what she and Scorp do in their free time."  
"Let go of me right now Dominque!" He grunts, trying to pull his arm away from Dom's surprisingly strong grasp.  
"Ooooh, using my real name are we? I must be in trouble!" She mocks.  
"Dom, leave it." James warns her, putting a hand on her shoulder while his other frees Albus' arm. "But know this," He says gruffly to Albus. "If you walk out on Rose and Scorpius right now, you walk out on all of us!" I gasp at this and I see Albus only hesitate for a moment before striding out the door. After he left the rest of the carriage turned to stare at me.  
"Rosie, I'm really sorry about him." Fred murmurs as I choke back a sob.  
"We'll leave now." Dom states and they all file out after her, leaving me. I curl into a tight ball with my head buried into Scorp's chest, just trying not to cry.

**A/N: Hi Lovelies,  
So... here's another chapter but I'm sooooo sorry that its so short. In fact its tiny. I hate myself. BUT I will have more chapters up very soon. My has been very weird at the moment so i havent really been writing. Well, schools finished so I have two free weeks to write during. Um, I may have a new guy in my life at the moment as well so I will be spending some time with him and I might not write alllllll that much, but I will try my hardest.  
See you next time,  
Yours Always,  
FINOH 3**


	9. Chapter 9 - Oooo Scandelous

**Chapter Nine**

***Third Person View***

That night Rose cried herself to sleep. The moment the carriages pulled up at the Hogwarts gates Rose had ran, pulling Scorpius with her, into the Prefects bathroom and had hid there for the rest of the evening. She never stopped crying. Scorpius desperately wanted to say something to cheer her up somehow but what do you say to comfort someone who's just lost their best friend? The only thing he could do was stay by her side. So that's what he did. The only time he left was to sneak into the kitchens for some food that neither of them ate. It was after midnight when Scorpius suggested that they should go to the dorms, claiming that, by now, the common room should be free of all life. They walked slowly. As though they were on Prefect duty. As though they belonged out of bed at this hour. When they reached the common room Rose issued her first words since the train.  
"Goodnight Scorpius." She spoke in barely a whisper. Scorpius just pulled her into a warm embrace. Even when his arms released her she didn't move away. So instead of parting ways he just gently laid both of them down on to one of the many couches and stroked her soft hair as she dozed off, leaving wet streaks down his shirt.

***Rose's POV***

That morning I woke up see a shaggy black head disappear out of the portrait hole before it slammed shut. I banged my head back down onto my pillow when I heard an 'Oomph!' That's when I realized I wasn't using a pillow and that I'd probably just winded Scorp by slamming my head on his chest. Oops.  
"Bloody hell women. If you wanted me to wake up you could have just shook me." Scorp whines once he gets his breath back. I don't reply. Instead I just snuggle my head further into his shirt. He began stroking my hair again.  
"Are you… feeling better?" He asked me carefully.  
"Yeah, I guess so." I mumble. "How are you doing?"  
"I'm fine." He states.  
"But Albus was your best friend as well. How can you be fine?" I question.  
"You forget, Rose, that I'm a guy and guys don't have feelings." He jokes.  
We sat there until the sun came up and people started heading out to breakfast.  
"Mmm, I'm hungry." I complain. "Can we go get food?"  
"I'm not surprised. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning."  
"Well then, let's go."  
"Uh ah, not wearing that. McGonagall will give us a week of detentions if we walk into the Great Hall dressed as we are." He points out and I realize that we were both still wearing our Muggle clothes. Oh yeah… I didn't really get time to change on the train yesterday as I spent most of my time hidden in Scorp's jacket. I run to the bathroom and stare at my blotchy face in the mirror. I wipe my tear stained cheeks and hope that the heavy ring of eyeliner I just applied will hide most of the puffiness.  
"It's about time." Scorpius jokes when he sees me appear from the stairs wearing my proper school attire.  
"Oh, shut up. Not everyone can rock the 'just woke up look.'" I tease.  
"You may not have noticed Rosie, but I did just wake up." He points out.  
"That's exactly what I'm saying, Smartarse." I say, poking my tongue out. "Can we get food now?"  
He makes his way over to the portrait hole and opens it. "After you." He says as he gestures out the hole. I feel him place a gentle hand on my back as I leave and he keeps it there when we walk as if to guide me around the castle.

When we enter the Great Hall I swear to Merlin everyone stopped talking and started staring at us.  
"It's all in your head" Scorpius whispers to me, catching on to my train of thought. We sat down where my family were sitting but I automatically noticed that a certain person wasn't there but down at the end of the table instead. I start pilling bacon onto my plate, trying not to let it affect me. Crying in front of my family is one thing but crying in front of the entire school is just mortifying. I try to pay attention to what my family are doing instead. Hugo still hasn't apparently learned how to eat with adequate yet as he was trying to eat his cereal with a knife. Dom was twirling her hair while violently flirting with Hufflepuff sixth year, poor thing. Lily was transfiguring random objects into paper planes that would zoom over and hit Slytherins in the back of the head and the rest of them, as well as a load of other students that had gathered around, were watching Fred assisting James in a bunch of extremely elaborate magic charms. Why was he doing this you ask? Normally James wouldn't need an excuse to disrupt the peace but this morning he was doing it to impress that Chloe chick he was talking about at Christmas. But his magical endeavours hadn't just caught Chloe's eye, but another's as well.  
"Mr Potter, what exactly is going on here?!" Professor McGonagall asks sternly.  
"Magic is happening Professor." Fred replied in an amazed voice.  
"Yes, thank you Mr Weasley. I gathered as much. What I wanted to know was why Mr Potter thought it was appropriate disrupt breakfast with these foolish tricks?" Professor McGonagall states. But being James Sirius Potter he couldn't just apologise and be done with it. No, he had to turn on his 'Potter Charm' as he likes to call it.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Professor. I had no idea I was interrupting your breakfast. It won't happen again. Say, are those new spectacles? They look absolutely lovely on you ma'am. They make you look not a day over thirty." Professor McGonagall blushed at his comment and I couldn't help snorting into my food.  
"Don't make promises you can't keep, Potter. You know, sometimes I really wonder what's going through your head."  
"Well, since you asked Professor, I was actually wondering if Chloe would mind going to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" I whip my head around to where Chloe was sitting. Her friends were all giggling and Chloe herself had gone pink. When she realized James was being serious she tried to recollect herself.  
"Well, um, okay. I don't see why not." She answers and I see James's face light up.  
"Ooooooo, the Head Girl's going on a date with Hogwarts's trouble maker. I smell scandal." Fred calls out and the crowd that was formed around the Gryffindor table laughed and catcalled. I sat just thinking about what James had just done and I realized, he had just found the best way to ask someone out in the history of Hogwarts ever!


End file.
